


What a Beautiful Gilded Cage

by Snakes_and_All_that_Jaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakes_and_All_that_Jaz/pseuds/Snakes_and_All_that_Jaz
Summary: Gilded cage: a place that is superficially attractive but gives little freedom to the person in itDraco closed the book that described his situation perfectly and left it at the window. He did not care, not anymore. Not when those mocking words where said, and much less of the destruction that was promised with them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	What a Beautiful Gilded Cage

“What a beautiful cage and bird to go with it”.

Those were the first words that Draco heard from him. From the person that would take everything yet nothing at the same time, and Draco knew at the time that he did not care. After all the things that were going to be taken were not really his but his “husband’s”. And he had no loyalty to the person he had been sold to. To the person who enjoyed his concubines more than him, who called him pet with barely concealed disdain. No, he did not care, or more like he couldn’t bring himself to. 

But that did not matter now, what mattered was that those green eyes were looking at him from behind his ‘husband’, looking at him in a way that meant danger. It caused his skin to crawl and his lips to pinch in an effort to contain his scowl.

He knew that the whisper that followed meant he would have to attend to his ‘husband’ and his lover tonight.

He had no loyalty to the person who was supposed to be his husband but had to call master. He had no loyalty, yet why did he feel something that could almost be described as sadness when Potter cut his throat in their bed? Why did he feel himself shaking when the blood seeped into his sheets and dripped from his hair? Was it remorse, or did he feel something akin to care for the creature? 

No, he decided when he saw Potter looking at him again, in that dark contemplative way he always did. It was because his silver cage was gone. And in its place was an even more elaborate one, full of red and those green eyes that always followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for taking the time to read! This is my first fic ever, so if anyone would like to leave feedback on what I could improve on I'd be really grateful.
> 
> Anyway,I hope you enjoyed this short story. Bye~🦋


End file.
